Team 7 and the Crystal Gems
by KakashiHatakeTheCopyNinja
Summary: It was just a normal expeditionary mission, but upon landing Kakashi and his team see that nothing is normal about this place, will Team 7 fulfill their mission or will the Crystal Gems lead them to more troubles then need be.
1. The Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my first story, I know it seems odd to start with a crossover, especially a crossover of Steven Universe and Naruto, but hey, what can I say, I enjoy the concept of Steven Universe and I love Naruto.** **DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor do I own Steven Universe, (Pretty obvious but I have to), they are owned by they're** _ **respected companies**_

 _ **Memorial Stone, Konoha**_

A figure would stand infront of the Stone, his silver hair being blown to the side by the wind, looking directly at the stone he'd say, "Rin... Obito, I'm sorry.. I failed both of you." A tear would begin to form in his right eye, his Headband covering his left.

"Kakashi," a figure wearing an Dog shaped mask with two red stripes on it would say, "I've been sent by the Third to inform you that he would like to speak with you."

Kakashi would wipe the tears off his face, turning around, "He had to send an Anbu to get me and not any other normal Jonin," He gave a slight chuckle and continued, "Tell him I'll be right there."

The Anbu member would nod, jumping up back to inside the Village.

Kakashi would face the stone saying, "I'm sorry," one last time as he jumped up, following the Anbu member.

 _ **Hokage's Office, Konoha**_

Just as the Anbu member finished telling the Third that Kakashi was coming, the Jonin would walk in through the doors.

"Ah yes, welcome Kakashi," the Third, a man wearing a coned shape hat and white cloak with a marking on the back would say.

"What do you need Lord Hokage?" Kakashi would say.

"Well, word from the Cloud Village has given us the idea that a new land mass has been found not too far from here, I have chose you and the rest of your team to go to the land and see it for yourself." the Hokage would say.

"Hmm.. I see, and has the Cloud Village provided a name for this new land mass?" He'd say.

"Yes, I do believe they said the name seen on a sign was Beach City." the Hokage would say.

"Alright, I'll go get Naruto and the others." Kakashi would say as he left the room.

 _ **Training Grounds, Konoha**_

Three kids would stand infront of Kakashi, the first one would be a yellow haired boy wearing a bright orange and blue outfit, his name was Naruto Uzumaki, the second one was a black haired boy wearing all black asids from white socks, the collar on his shirt was up, his name was Sasuke Uchiha, the third and final one would be a pink haired girl, dressed in a red and white jacket and red shorts, her name was Sakura Haruno.

Naruto would be the first one to speak, "Kakashi sensei, what's so important that you had to interupt me from eating ramen?" The boy would say in an frustrated tone.

Kakashi would respond with, "Well, the Hokage has assigned us to explore a new land mass the Cloud Village found a few days ago."

Sasuke would say in response, "A new land mass? How is that even possible, I thought we've explored all points in the world."

"Well Sasuke, obviously not, no matter that now, we have a job to do and we need to do it fast." Kakashi would say.

The three kids would nod as Kakashi says this, he'd then continue by saying, "Go prepare your things, we head out by dusk, we have a long journey ahead of us."

The three of them would disperse, Kakashi would pull out a book, he'd begin walking to the dock.

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter of Team 7 and the Crystal Gems.**

 **So, you might be thinking the Steven Universe element will be implimented by the next chapter but no, the next chapter will center** **around Kakashi and his team venturing off to Beach City, The gems will appear by Chapter 3 though.**


	2. Journey to Beach City

**Hello again, yes I am back so soon with the second chapter of Team 7 and the Crystal Gems.** **Enjoy.**

 _ **Outpost,**_ _ **Nakko Province, Land of Fire**_

Kakashi would stand looking out at the sea as the rest of team 7 appears behind him.

Naruto would be the first one to speak saying, "Kakashi sensei, we're all ready to go so what the hell is taking you so long!?"

"Now now Naruto, calm down, the boat should be coming in just a few seconds." Kakashi would reply in a reassuring tone.

Just as he finishes the sentence the boat would appear just on the border of vision, a Jonin lookout would yell out about the boat giving way for the mass of Leaf Village Shinobi in the outpost preparing for it's arrival.

"See Naruto, patience is key." Kakashi would blurt out in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Naruto would reply.

Upon the boat docking, a group of Cloud Village Shinobi would unload greeting Team 7.

The first one would speak up, "Hello Master Kakashi, my name is Yuma Najake, Jonin of the Hidden Cloud Village, I and my genin squad here will escort you to this "Beach City"."

Kakashi would reply in an upbeat tone, "Great, we can sure use some tour guides for this." Yuma and him would begin to laugh as a group of Anbu Black Ops walks up.

One of members wearing an Ox mask would say, "Master Kakashi, the Third has sent us here to join you and Team 7 on the trip, but no worries we'll split up and do our own thing."

Kakashi would turn to face him, saying "Ah, I knew that old man had something else up his sleeve, alright well welcome aboard."

The 12 of them would walk on the ship, as one of the Cloud Genin begin steering the ship out of the port.

Kakashi would begin reading his book once more as Naruto and Sasuke started arguing over a sleeping quarters.

Kakashi would say under his breath, "These trips are never gonna be easy."

 _ **Middle of the Ocean, 12 hours later, Atlantic Ocean**_ Kakashi would be the first one, aside from the Genin steering the ship, he'd use this time to begin learning about the city.

He'd go up to the Genin, asking "So what is this new land like?"

The Genin would reply, "Well, from what I've seen it's a coastal city, looks more advanced then anything I've seen, there is what looks to be a boardwalk with all types of different things, five or so rows of houses going inward on the coast, and uh.. OH YEAH! A house near the beach with a statue of a woman with four or so arms behind it."

Kakashi would look at the Genin trying to invision the statue, "So let me get this straight, someone built a statue behind a house on a coastline?"

The kid would reply, "Basically master Kakashi."

Kakashi would turn looking out in the direction of the land, squinting his exposed eye.

 _ **Middle of the Ocean, 3 hours later, Atlantic Ocean**_

Naruto and Sasuke would stare each other down as Kakashi called for sparing practice, The Anbu would be their audience.

Within a few minutes of hand to hand combat, Naruto would be slammed on to the deck by Sasuke.

A frustrated Naruto would say, "Dammit, Kakashi sensei get him the hell off of me!"

"Alright, Sasuke get off of him, you win." Kakashi would say.

Sasuke would smirk going back under the deck, leaving the Anbu questioning what just happened.

 _ **Coast of Beach City, 24 hours later, Delmarva**_

Kakashi and the Ox Anbu Member would look out at the city, Kakashi would be able to recognize every part from what the Cloud Genin told him.

Yuma and the rest of the Shinobi on board would rush out to see the City.

Naruto would be in awe with Sakura, Sasuke would scuff not thinking much of it and the other Anbu members would begin talking to the Ox about it.

Kakashi would speak up, "ALRIGHT! Within the hour we will begin to unload."

 **Okay, and that concludes Chapter 2 of Team 7 and the Crystal Gems.** **I know the chapters are short but that is why I will release two a day to compensate for the short chapters, that is if I have the time, anyways, in Chapter 3 I swear the Crystal Gems will make an appearance.** **See you next time!**


	3. First Encounter

**Soooo, this is just a tiny bit of what I was working on, you'll find out more in the Notice I posted, this is entirely unfinished so sorry about that.**

 **Hello again, Chapter 3 is here and oh boy am I excited for this, let me not make this long and let us get right into the story.** **There is a fight scene in this so bear with me if this is terrible.**

* * *

 _ **Outside the Temple, Beach City**_

* * *

Two figures would stand outside the Temple talking to each other, one was a kid in a red shirt with a yellow star on it and jeans, the other was a purple figure wearing pants and a normal shirt and a gemstone embeded into her.

As it appeared, the two were talking, but interupted by the outline of a ship in the distance.

"Woah, what is that?" The kid in the yellow shirt would say.

"I don't know Steven but we should probably tell the others about this." The purple one would say.

With this they run inside the temple, upon entering the boy in the yellow shirt while trying to regain his breath would blurt out, "PEARL, GARNET! There is a ship outside!"

Pearl, a pale woman with a gemstone on her head would speak first, "Is this some kind of joke Steven," then she'd turn her attention to the purple one, "Because if this is it's not funny Amethyst."

"Woah P, we aren't joking, there is a ship." Amethyst would say taken aback.

Garnet, a the tallest of the group in shades and two gems on her body would say, "They aren't joking Pearl."

Pearl would look at her for a second with a worried face and then say, "Could it be Homeworld coming back already?"

Before Pearl got too frantic about the situation Garnet would say, "It's a normal human ship, unless Homeworld has some new tricks up it's sleeve's there is nothing to be too worried about."

Pearl, still a little worried, would nod, followed by the four of them walking outside the Temple to watch the ship as it closes in on the City.

 _ **Coast of Beach City, Delmarva**_

* * *

The Ox Anbu and a Cat Anbu member are conversing casually as Yuma steps up to them.

"Get ready you two, Team 7 is about to head out into the city."

Ox would look at Yuma saying, "Alright," turning to Cat he'd continue, "Let's go."

Yuma would watch as the Four Anbu members jump off the ship onto the water, running for the beach.

Team 7 would follow behind, along the way Kakashi would say, "Once we reach the beach we will spread out and check the area, got it?"

Naruto would speak for the three yelling, "GOT IT!"

* * *

 _ **Temple, Beach City**_

The figures of the Anbu members and Team 7 would become visible for the Crystal Gems, they'd summon weapons from out of their gemstones, a spear, a whip, and two guantlets.

The Anbu would see this taking out their weapons, when in range they'd jump up in unison, throwing a barrage of Kunai's down at the Gems.

They'd jump back, Pearl would throw her spear at the Ox, he'd block it with his sword, diving down, clashing with another one of Pearl's spears.

The Cat and an Anbu with a Fox mask on would go at Amethyst, her whip would grab hold of them, sending them into the statue.

Kakashi would order Naruto and Sasuke to go after Amethyst and Sakura would be ordered to help the two Anbu that got flung into the statue.

As the final Anbu member, a man wearing a Dog mask would be thrown into the ocean by Garnet, Kakashi would jump up in the air yelling, "CHIDORI!", he'd dive down at Garnet, the Chidori would miss as Garnet jumps up to avoid it leaving an explosion of sand.

Kakashi would lift up his Headband from his left eye, revealing the Sharingan, as Garnet tries to drop down on him and hit him directly with her guantlets, he'd use the powers of the Sharingan to anticipate the move, preparing another Chidori in resposne, he'd jump up to meet the guantlet, upon impact Garnet would be launched up into the air, slamming directly into the hand on the Temple's Statue, Kakashi would be propelled down onto the sand, causing another burst of sand to come up out of the area.


	4. Notice

So, it's been a while clearly, I haven't updated this story in a long time because I lost the password to this account, so I have another one.

Before I tell you the name of the account I hope you enjoyed what I had for Chapter 3 because unfortunately that'll be the last thing I do for this story, unless I decide to port it over to my new account and continue the story from there.

So the name of the new account is allahnaldo (you'll understand why when you search it up), I hope to see you there because I'm working on a new project strictly for Steven Universe, and I also have a crossover I am working on up, it's still being updated but I haven't created a schedule for how i'll balance out both projects.


End file.
